Entering Adulthood
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles turn 21 and some old memories return.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine and neither is "Con te Partiro" by Andrea Bocelli but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Entering Adulthood**

Leo woke up one morning feeling excited about something. A few minutes later, he remembered that he and his brothers were turning 21 and they planned to spend the day together.

He started getting ready for the day. Just as Leo was about to leave his bedroom to go downstairs, he spotted a large tan book in the corner of the room and decided to take a quick look at it.

As soon as Leo opened the book, he instantly regretted it yet something had him continue to look through the book which happened to be a photo album. Inside were photos of him and his brothers when they were younger and he felt a lump in his throat when he saw the photos of Master Splinter.

Master Splinter had died of pneumonia a couple weeks after the turtles turned eighteen. All of them took his death pretty hard but since Leo was closest to Master Splinter he took it the hardest.

"Sensei, I really wish you were here," Leo said, sounding choked up. "I miss you so much."

Leo continued to look through the photo album until the album came to a close. Just then, he put aside the album, sat down on his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and the floodgates opened.

* * *

Donny woke up and was looking forward to spending his 21st birthday with his brothers. He got himself ready, left his bedroom, and was on his way downstairs when he heard sniffling.

Donny started towards Mikey's room when he heard his brother chatting happily with their 13 year old friend Chloe Calls. Donny figured the two of them were in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

He started tracking down the sound when he passed Raph's room. He peeked in and saw his brother sleeping soundly.

Donny managed to track the sound down and peeked into Leo's room. He spotted his eldest brother with his face buried in his pillow and his whole body shaking. Donny entered the room. He went over to Leo, sat on the bed, and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You OK?" Donny asked with concern.

"Not really," Leo replied.

"What happened?"

"I looked through the photo album and some old memories came back."

"You mean when Sensei was still alive?"

"I thought I moved on from his death but seeing those photos made me realize how much I miss him."

Donny felt a lump in his throat. He realized that he also missed Splinter.

Leo sat up and he and Donny wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Both turtles buried their faces in each other's shoulders and broke down completely.

* * *

Mikey and Chloe were in the kitchen cooking and chatting. They were making French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Looking forward to spending your birthday with your brothers?" Chloe asked.

"Can't wait," Mikey said with a grin.

Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway. Mikey signaled for Raph to enter which he did.

"Morning, Raph, and happy birthday," Chloe said.

"Morning, Chloe, and thanks," Raph said.

"Ready for breakfast?" Mikey asked.

"I am but I'm not sure about Leo and Donny," Raph said.

"What are you saying?"

"They're in Leo's room having a waterworks fest."

Mikey was surprised to hear that since he was usually the emotional one. He decided to go with Raph to check on his brothers.

"Chloe, would you be able to finish the cooking, put the stuff on a serving plate, and put it in the oven to keep warm?" Mikey asked.

"Consider it done," Chloe said.

Mikey and Raph raced upstairs to Leo's room. They found their brothers sitting on Leo's bed, holding each other with their faces buried in each other's shoulders and their whole bodies shaking. Mikey spotted the photo album on the bed and signaled Raph over. They looked through the album and suddenly realized what had upset their brothers.

Just then, Leo and Donny released each other and stood up. They walked over to Mikey and Raph.

"Sorry I ruined our birthday," Leo said, sniffling.

"You didn't ruin our birthday," Mikey said, wiping his eldest brother's eyes with his thumbs.

"Maybe we should go visit Splinter," Donny suggested.

"Soon as you and Leo get yourselves together and we get ourselves some breakfast, we can go do that," Raph said.

"I'm not really hungry," Leo said.

"Neither am I," Donny said.

"You need to eat," Raph said.

"How about a little food?" Mikey suggested.

Donny and Leo agreed to have some breakfast and then left the room to pull themselves together. Mikey and Raph headed back downstairs.

* * *

A little later, the turtles and Chloe were eating breakfast. Chloe noticed that the turtles were barely eating anything.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"Let's just say that some old memories came back," Donny said.

"You want to go with us to visit Splinter?" Raph asked Chloe.

"Actually, I'll just stay here," Chloe said. "I think you could use some time alone visiting him."

"Not a problem," Mikey said.

"The offer's open if you change your mind," Leo said.

The turtles and Chloe continued to eat breakfast. All of them cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

Chloe was decorating the living room for the turtles' birthday party. The turtles had recently left to visit their Sensei's grave at the farmhouse and were planning to return in a couple hours.

Chloe was trying to think of something special she could do for the turtles. Suddenly, an idea came forth. She spent about an hour on the special project. When she was done, she put it in the center of the coffee table.

"I hope they enjoy this," Chloe said aloud.

* * *

The turtles entered Chloe's house and stepped into the living room. They were impressed with what they saw.

Just then, Chloe entered with a chocolate cake. She put the cake on the coffee table.

"Happy birthday," Chloe told the turtles. "After you have some cake, there's a special gift for all of you on the table right next to the cake."

The turtles turned their attention to what Chloe had just informed them about. The gift happened to be a DVD that Chloe put together on her computer titled "Memories".

After having some cake, the turtles decided to watch the DVD. Chloe put the DVD in the player and sat in a sofa chair while the turtles sat on the sofa. The turtles watched the DVD which happened to be pictures that showed them throughout the years with the song "Con te Partiro" by Andrea Bocelli playing. While watching the movie and listening to the song, they passed the tissue box back and forth.

Just then, a message appeared on the screen. It was the message that Splinter had given the turtles on a plaque on their 16th birthday.

**For My Sons**

Throughout the years, I have watched you grow.

Each of you developing your own interests yet staying as one.

You have made me a proud father.

I love all of you.

Just then, the DVD ended and Chloe went to the player and removed it. She saw that the turtles were holding each other's hands and the floodgates were in full force.

The turtles got up from the sofa and tightly wrapped their arms around each other. Deciding that the turtles could use some privacy, Chloe left the living room and went to check on the cats.

The turtles held each other for a very long time. After the floodgates were empty, they released each other.

Just then, Chloe entered the room and she and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. Then Raph, Donny, and Mikey got their turns.

"I'm guessing you like the gift I made you," Chloe said.

"That was a very thoughtful gift," Leo said.

"Now we can see Splinter whenever we want to watch this movie," Raph said.

"You did a marvelous job," Donny said.

"It was very sweet of you to make us something like this," Mikey said.

Chloe told the turtles that she wanted to do something special for their birthday. All of the turtles agreed that she had done just that.

Chloe and the turtles spent the rest of the day hanging out, eating pizza, and drinking soda. They put everything away when none of them could eat another bite or drink anymore soda.

Chloe told the turtles that she was heading for bed. As soon as the turtles wished her a good night, she left the room.

A while later, the turtles decided to get ready for bed. After saying good night to each other, they retired to their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
